Dennis Hopper
Dennis Hopper (1936 - 2010) Deaths in Film *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [Billy Clanton]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas just as Dennis is about to shoot Burt Lancaster and Burt hesitates to shoot him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Young Land'' (1959) '[''Hatfield Carnes]: Shot to death by Patrick Wayne as Dennis tries to escape. *The Sons Of Katie Elder (1965)' [''Dave Hastings]: Shot to death by James Gregory, as James is trying to shoot John Wayne. *''Queen of Blood'' (1966) [Paul Grant]: Bitten to death and drained of blood by Florence Marly, after she stuns him with her power eyes. *''The Glory Stompers'' (1967) [Chino]: Accidentally stabbed in the back of the neck by Astrid Warner during a fight with Jody McCrea as Astrid attempts to throw the knife at Jody who holds Dennis in the way of the blade. * Easy Rider (1969)' [Billy]: Shot to death by a redneck in a pickup truck while Dennis and Peter Fonda are riding their motorcycles on the road. (Thanks to Steve) *''True Grit ''(1969) [Moon]: Stabbed in in chest by Jeremy Slate after hacking his fingers off; he dies shortly after warning John Wayne about Robert Duvall; his body is shown again when John brings their bodies to town for the reward. (Thanks to Michael) *''Hang Em High'' (1969) [The Prophet]: Shot in the Back by Ben Johnson, while Dennis attempts to escape. *''The Last Movie (Chinchero)'' (1971) [Kansas]: Crucified by the villagers. *''Mad Dog Morgan ''(1976) [Daniel Morgan]: Shot to death by police and bounty hunters. *''Bloodbath (Las Flores del vicio; The Sky Is Falling)'' (1979) [Chicken]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this movie, though I can't remember the details. *''Out of the Blue (No Looking Back)'' (1980) [Don Barnes]: Stabbed in the chest with scissors by Linda Manz in her bedroom. *''The Osterman Weekend ''(1983) [Richard Tremayne]: Killed in an explosion (along with Chris Sarandon, Helen Shaver, and Cassie Yates) when John Hurt detonates a bomb in their RV. *''Blue Velvet ''(1986) [Frank Booth]: Shot in the head by Kyle MacLachlan after Dennis opens the door of the closet where Kyle was hiding. *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986)' [Lieutenant 'Lefty' Enright]: Killed in an explosion when Jim Siedow accidentally throws a grenade at him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Black Widow ''(1987) [Ben Dumers]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Theresa Russell; his body is not shown afterwards. *''The Indian Runner ''(1991) [Caesar]: Bludgeoned to death with a chair/bar stool by Viggo Mortensen as patrons look on in shock. *''Paris Trout ''(1991) [Paris Trout]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after killing Ed Harris. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Sunset Heat (Midnight Heat)'' (1991) [Carl Madson]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by one of his own thugs while Dennis is struggling with Michael Pare on the beach. *''Red Rock West ''(1993) [Lyle from Dallas]: Shot repeatedly by Lara Flynn Boyle, after Dennis frees himself from being impaled on the bayonet of a statue by Nicolas Cage. (Thanks to Stephen and Nilescu) *''Super Mario Bros. ''(1993) [King Koopa]: Devolved into slime when Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo turn one of his de-evolution guns on him. (Thanks to Neil) *''True Romance'' (1993) [Clifford Worley]: Shot in the head by Christopher Walken in Dennis' trailer. (Thanks to Matt and Neil) *''Speed (1994)'' [Howard Payne]: Decapitated when his head hits a light fixture during a struggle with Keanu Reeves on top of a speeding subway train. (Thanks to Matt, Neil and James) *''Waterworld ''(1995) [Deacon]: Killed in an explosion when he collides with several of his henchmen's jet-skis while trying to kidnap Tina Majorino. (Thanks to Stephen and Ben) *''Top of the World (Cold Cash; Showdown)'' (1997) [Charles Atlas]: Killed when his platform slides down the dam and crashes, after Peter Weller cuts the cable. (Thanks to ND) *''EdTV ''(1999) [Henry 'Hank' Pekurny]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while making love with Sally Kirkland; we learn of his death afterwards when Matthew McConaughey rushes to the hospital (believing that it was Martin Landau who died). *''Tycus'' (video, 1999) [Peter Crawford]: Killed when the asteroid blows up the Earth at the same time that Hopper is being attacked by an angry mob of survivors critiquing his hypocritical methods. *''Held for Ransom ''(2000) [JD]: Eaten by alligators. *''Luck of the Draw ''(2000) [Giani Ponti]: Shot to death in a big shoot-out between the Treasury agents and Ice-T's thugs. (Thanks to ND) *''Ticker ''(2001) [Alex Swan]: Killed in an explosion when Jaime Pressly detonates a bomb in his car. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Unspeakable'' (2002) '[''Warden Earl Blakely]: Killed after ripping his own face off as he is being forced to by Pavan Grover's mind control power. *House of 9 (2004) [Father Duffy]: Shot in the head/chest or throat (having been stabbed repeatedly in the back with a glass shard) by Hippolyte Girardot. *The Keeper ''(2004)' [Krebs]: Shot to death by Asia Argento in the woods. (Thanks to Debbie) *''The Last Ride ''(2004) [Ronnie Purnell]: Killed in an explosion, along with Fred Ward, when his car blows up. (Thanks to Gary) *''Out Of Season''(2004) [Harry Barlow]: Presumably dies of his injuries after being beaten and crucified to his bar counter by David Murray *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer ''(2005) [El Nino]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Tara Reid. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Land of the Dead ''(2005) [Kaufman]: Killed in an explosion, along with John Leguizamo, when Eugene Clark throws a bomb at them and ignites the gasoline around them. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''10th & Wolf'' (2006) '[''Matty Matello] Shot to death by John Capodice. *Sleepwalking ''(2008)' [Mr. Reedy]: Beaten to death with a shovel by Nick Stahl. *''Elegy'' (2008) '[''George O`Hearn]: Dies under unspecified circumstances. It could have been old age, cancer, or an STD because he did say he cheated on his wife. Deaths in Television *Cheyenne: Quicksand (1956)' [''Utah Kid]: Shot to death by Clint Walker, just as Dennis is about to kill Clint. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Twilight Zone: He's Alive'' (1963) [Peter Vollmer]: Shot in the stomach by a police officer. The episode ends with him clutching his wound, unable to comprehend how his "invincibility" failed him; it's not confirmed whether or not the wound was fatal, but I thought I'd list it just to be safe. *''Wagon Train: The Emmett Lawton Story'' (1963) [Emmett Lawton]: *''Gunsmoke: One Killer on Ice'' (1965) '[''Billy Kimbo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Arness at the well. (Thanks to Harry) *The Big Valley: Plunder (1967)' [''Leon Grell]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Lee Majors. *''Doublecrossed ''(1991 TV Movie) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Seal Barry Seal]]: Blown up and killed (presumably shot to death) by assassins working for his former Medellin employers. *''The Heart of Justice ''(1992 TV Movie) [Austin Blair]: Shot in the chest by Dermot Mulroney. *''Jason and the Argonauts ''(2000 mini-series) [Pelias]: Stabbed in the stomach when his nephew (Jason London) turns Dennis' own knife back on him (he then falls into a pool). (Thanks to Stephen) *''24: 11:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m.'' (2002) [Victor Drazen]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland in a shoot-out on the docks after Kiefer shoots Hopper's son Zeljko Ivanek. (Thanks to Matt, Gary, Neil and James) Notable Connections * Ex-husband of Brooke Hayward * Ex-husband of Michelle Phillips * Ex-husband of Daria Halprin * Ex-husband of Katherine La Nasa * Husband of Victoria Duffy 11698511 565858496887816 4881236765956852075 n-1-.jpg|Dennis Hopper in True Romance SMB_film_Bowser_goop.PNG|Dennis Hopper's CGI death in Super Mario Bros. Dennis Hopper Easy Rider.PNG|Dennis Hopper (with Peter Fonda) in Easy Rider. Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by burning Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by illness Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by drowning Hopper, Dennis Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Cancer victims Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by cancer